


First-Rate Mistake

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, WPW, Writing Prompt Wednesday, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean goes to his friend Inias' wedding he isn't really looking forward to meeting Cassie, the person in the wedding party his friend is trying to hook him up with.<br/>That is until he meets him. They get a long well, not to mention the instant chemistry he felt with the blue eyed man. He was more than happy to try to get to know him.<br/>Then Inias introduces him to Cassie Robinson. The person that he has been talking up for months now. Not Castiel, whose sister calls him Cassie.<br/>Dean can't help but keep searching the room for Castiel though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-Rate Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Another WPW story! It is short! It is sweet! It also has no smut!
> 
> This weeks prompt I used was: 
> 
>  
> 
> _For the last like six months my sibling/bestie who is getting married have been talking up this one bridesmaid/groomsman and saying we’re totally made for each other and definitely going to hit it off, but I’ve just laughed it off. When I finally get to the wedding…there you are and yeah they were damn right you’re a total hottie and funny and awesome and…wait what do you mean that’s not the one you thought I’d get along with??_
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to follow the Wednesday Writing Prompts tumblr user [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/) has them!  
> She is also here with some amazing stories as [Unforth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth). Go check her stuff out. You will not want to come up for air until you read them all.

It was only a couple weeks away. His co-worker Inias had invited him to his wedding. Dean wasn't really big on weddings in general really, but he and Inias had been working together for the last 4 years. He wasn't Dean's best work friend. That honor went to Benny of course. 

He and Inias didn't really know too much about one another's personal life. Just the way that Dean liked it if he was being honest. Dean was the master at small talk and avoidance. He still went out with folks from work on occasion. It was one of those nights that Inias met Hester. No one thought much about it. Until he wouldn't stop talking about her. 

A year and a half later and they were ready to attach that ball and chain. 

Here he was again, sitting in Dean's office going on about Cassie. “Cassie is amazing man. Seriously. You two will hit it off.” 

“So you keep telling me. Like for the past six months. Don't you have work to do? I know you are taking a few weeks off and I also know you have some back log you should probably clear out before you take your leave.” Dean gave him a pointed look. He liked Inias. He also didn't want to upset the guy but wanted him to get the hint that Dean had his own work to do today. 

“Oh yeah, I guess I should get that done.” Dean nodded at him and he stood up and walked out. 

 

The days leading up to the wedding were a bit of a break for Dean. He only saw Inias a few times before he took his leave but in those few times he would always be sure to tell Dean about Cassie. 

_“Dean, Cassie is going to love your eyes.”_

_“Dean, did you know that Cassie likes Star Trek?”_

_“Dean, maybe you could take Cassie to dinner the day after the wedding.”_

_“You know who else loves burgers? Cassie.”_

It was ridiculous. He couldn't help but laugh thinking about it as he stood in the mirror deciding on a tie or not.  
What the hell, he wore one every day to work today couldn't hurt either.  
He called Benny to find out what time he and Andrea would be there. Meeting with them before the wedding to sit together was probably the best bet. 

Best laid plans were thrown out the window promptly when he encountered the construction on the way to the church.  
“Seriously? Who does construction on a Saturday?!” While he was stopped in the traffic waiting to inch forward with the other cars he picked up his phone and text Benny. 

_Dean: Hey man, construction has me at a stand still. I'm gonna be late._

_Benny: It will be starting soon. We are sitting towards the middle._

_Dean: Don't worry about it, I'm not going to disturb the whole thing by sitting with you, I'll find a seat in the back when I get there._

_Benny: See you at the reception then, brother._

Dean may not be big on weddings, but he was big on being on time. He sighed once more and did all he could do. Wait. 

He got there shortly after the last of the bridal party took their places. Slipping in past Hester right before she made her big entrance. Making sure to tell her how beautiful of a bride she made. The smile that earned him was almost worth being late. He liked her. She was going to be good to Inias. 

Taking a seat in the very back he turned and looked towards the door and stood as every one else did when the music started and the doors opened. He smiled at Hester but she only had eyes for her soon to be husband. He watched her walk the aisle with her Father and looked over the bridal party briefly trying to figure out which one of them was suppose to be this Cassie that Inias wouldn't shut up about.  
Being so far back he couldn't really tell any real details, not that Inias had given him any to begin with. So he sat back and enjoyed the ceremony.

After the candles, the vows, the kiss, and the uproarious applause, Dean found himself watching the bridal party as they made their way back down and out of the church. The second to last of the bridal party passed him, a cute red head on the arm of a man whose blue eyes caught his green ones. Dean felt that those eyes pierced right into him and saw his very soul. They held eye contact for as long as it took for the man with the seemingly unruly dark brown hair to pass him and make his way out of the church. 

Soon Benny and Andrea found him outside watching as the bridal party all drove off. “Hey, brother. Beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?” Benny was a big softie. He loved things like this, even if he wouldn't admit to it.

“Yeah, Benny. Head over to the reception hall now?” He clapped Benny's shoulder and grinned up at him. “Sure thing. We're parked over there. See you there. I hope Inias listened to me and had Hester put us at the same table. I don't want to sit with a whole table of people I don't know.”  
Dean chuckled, “Yeah, I don't either Benny.” 

The reception hall wasn't far from the church thankfully. It was going to be an indoor affair but there was an outdoor area near the lake that they usually used for photos. Inias had told him once how Hester had fell in love with it because it had a lake and the sun set right behind it and she couldn't wait for the sun to go down to have some pictures. 

Once there, it didn't take long to get things underway. He and Benny met up at the bar while getting drinks and Benny confirmed that they were in fact sitting together.  
“I'll meet you back at the table, over there.” Benny had pointed toward a table where he saw Andrea sitting. “Gotta get the missus her drink.” 

Not long after Benny walked away Dean looked to his left and saw a pair of blue eyes staring right him. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he took in the strong jaw, full lips that looked to be a bit chapped, and the five o'clock shadow blanketing the face that Dean couldn't seem to describe in his mind as anything other than beautiful. Dean's drink was set in front of him and he took it with a polite nod to the bartender and turned to watch the man as he ordered his own drink.  
“Just a beer, please. Whatever you've got will be fine.” Hearing the man's voice was like a shock to his system, it was somehow like gravel and honey both as it swept through his system. 

He barely suppressed a shiver and offered his hand when the man turned back to him again. “Dean. Friend of the Groom.” Ignoring the electricity that passed between them when his soft hands took his own he couldn't help but smile when the man's eyes opened a little at the shock of their hands meeting.  
“Castiel. Groomsman.”  
They stood in the grasp probably longer than appropriate when the beer was sat down. They seemed to find themselves and Dean released his hand so Castiel could take his drink. He looked like he was about to say something to Dean when the cute redhead came up behind Castiel.  
“Cassie, it's time to sit down, they are about to introduce them.” Her smile was brilliant when it was turned on Dean and he almost didn't realize that she had called the man Cassie.  
“It was a pleasure meeting you, Dean.” his voice washed over him and he looked over to see the man smile before he turned and walked away to sit. 

Dean sat down next to Benny in a bit of a daze, setting his beer down before him and looking towards the bridal table watching the dark haired man talk with the man sitting next to him. “You look confused, Dean. What's up?” Benny sounded concerned. He slowly looked over at Benny, “You know how I keep telling you that Inias keeps trying to set me up with someone in the bridal party? Someone named Cassie?” Benny nods. “Well I think I may have just met him.”  
“Him? Really? I mean, I know it is no secret or anything that you don't discriminate against man or woman but, have you ever really shared that with Inais directly?” Dean thought for a moment then shook his head in the negative. “No, not that I can remember.” 

Before they could say much more on the matter the Bride and Groom were introduced and everyone cheered for them as they took their place at their own table. Watching them his eyes wandered over to Castiel's and found him looking directly at him a small smile playing on his lips. No matter how Inias knew, at least he knew Dean's taste somehow. Dean gave the man a small smile before the person next to him pulled his attention back. Dean watched him for a moment longer, gaze lingering on his lips as he spoke. 

It wasn't until after they all ate and the bride and groom shared their first dance that Inias had come up to him, “Hey man, beautiful wedding. This is all very lovely. Hester looks great.” Inias face lit up. “Yeah, she is amazing.” The man was clearly smitten with his new bride. It made Dean smile wider at him happy that his friend had found someone that could make him that happy. 

“So, uh.. I am going to go grab Cassie so I can introduce you two.” Dean looked at him confused for a moment. “Inias, I am pretty sure I already met him.” The confusion on his friends face had Dean wondering what he said wrong. “Him?” Oh. “Yeah, tall guy, blues eyes, unruly dark hair?” Inias laughed. Confusing Dean further. As soon as he caught his breath he spoke again, “Dean, that is Castiel. One of Hesters cousins. Cassie is her _female_ college friend.” He began looking around then pointed to a pretty dark haired woman with a nice smile and milk chocolate skin that looked like it would be smooth to the touch. “Right there. Come on, I'll introduce you.” 

She was really sweet. Funny too. Someone Dean could definitely see himself with. If his mind, and eyes, hadn't been wandering over the hall to find a shock of dark hair attached to one of the best smiles he had seen tonight.  
“It was tough, but I finally made it. I mean, it is no New York Times or anything, but it is pretty much mine at this point.” He smiled and nodded. “That is great. You have come far, sounds like you really love what you do.” She beamed at him and nodded. “I really do. I know it was really hard for a long time trying to get everyone there on board with the focus of articles that had _real_ substance to them, but now, things have taken off.” He opened his mouth to tell her he found that he admired her journalism integrity but what came out was something completely different when he saw Castiel wander to the bar.

“Will you excuse me, Cassie, I would like to get a refill. Did you need another drink?” He offered her a sweet smile and her eyes just shone with the attention, “No,” She held her half full glass up, “I'm good for now. Thank you.”  
He nodded and tried to rush to the bar without actually rushing. He waited a moment and wandered up next to Castiel once more, _accidentally_ bumping their elbows. “I'm terribly sorry.” He looked into those eyes that went from curious to amused as soon as they met Deans. “It's quite alright, Dean.” the sound of his voice saying Dean's name had heat rising up his neck and he hoped that it wasn't noticeable, and that if it was he could blame the heat from all the people in the room. 

“It was a lovely wedding.” He commented. Castiel's face searched his. “Yes, it was. I'm pretty sure Hester has been planning this since she was three and we attended our aunts over the top lavish wedding.” He looked over to Hester then back to Dean.  
“Yeah, Inias said you two were cousins. Are you close?” Dean had received his own drink and they moved to the side of the bar out of the way of others seeking their own. “My sister, Anna, is closer with Hester than I am. She was the one earlier, little red head.” Dean felt a bit of relief wash over him that the cute redhead was related to him and not his spouse. “Are you and Inias close? Since you're in the wedding party?” He laughed. It was deep and throaty, it sent jolts of pleasure curling through him. It was something Dean wanted to hear again. 

“Actually, no. Anna insisted that if she was going to be a bridesmaid she had to walk with me. She is not a big fan of being so close with strangers and she doesn't get along as well with our other brother. She was also worried he would embarrass her.” He smiled as Dean raised an eye brow in question, “Do I dare ask?” This earned him another one of those amazing laughs. “Our brother is just, a bit of a trickster, a flirt, and is not shy at all.” Dean nods. 

He looked to the wall to ceiling windows and saw that the sun was starting to go down which meant that it was cooling off. Without looking back at him, even though he felt his penetrating gaze, Dean decided what the hell and asked, “I was about to go walk around the lake a moment to cool off, it can be a bit stuffy in here with all these people moving and dancing. Care to join me?” He bit his lip a little and waited for the answer. “That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all, Dean.” 

Dean looked over and Castiel was smiling at him. “Shall we?” They headed towards the doors. It wasn't until they were about to leave that Dean remembered Cassie, he looked over to where they were sitting and saw that she was being occupied with the company of another man and Dean didn't feel as bad anymore. 

As they were walking slowly around the lake Dean found out more about Castiel. They also seemed to walk a little closer together the longer they walked. “Do you enjoy it? Being a teacher?” Castiel smiled brightly at him then looked over the lake and stopped as he thought. Dean stopped and stood next to him, closer than was probably acceptable, but Castiel didn't move so Dean just smiled and enjoyed feeling the heat from his body so close making his own tingle.

“It can be very rewarding. I was a high school teacher a few years back. The kids would simultaneously drive me crazy and endear me to them. Such as teenagers can. When I first made the jump to college professor it was such a change, even only one year out of high school, between the attitudes. I reveled in it. I guess something about actually _choosing_ to be there as opposed to just being some boring biology class in high school you have to take to graduate makes all the difference. My students now seem more passionate. Well unless it is the only science class available and they need it for their graduating credit.” He laughed a little, “It doesn't mean I don't miss the high school kids sometimes though. There is just something about that time of their life that can be...” He trailed off trying to find the right word. 

“Impressionable? Entertaining? Frustrating?” Dean supplied and he just laughed again as Dean watched him and saw the way the corners of his eyes crinkled up when he did. “There are a lot of words I could probably use.” He looked over and met Dean's eyes and they just stared at one another for a while. Dean did his best to not stare at his mouth with those delicious looking pink lips but he couldn't help it when his eyes would flick down to them. Those lips would curl up in the corners in a smile and Dean nearly lost it when his tongue slid out and wet them. Dean had to clear his throat and look back towards the lake. 

It wasn't long before Inias found them. “Hey guys.” Dean turned and smiled at the groom. “Hey buddy, what's up?”  
“We are getting the sunset pictures done.” He grinned, “Hester is going to be so happy with them, it was one of the main reasons she wanted this venue.”  
“I'm sure they will turn out very beautiful.” Castiel supplied. Inias nodded.  
“Dean, I wanted to let you know, Cassie was asking about you, said you two were talking then you never came back from getting your drink. Told her I'd tell you to go find her if I saw you.” He patted Dean on the arm and went back to his bride further down the lake to take their pictures. 

Dean bit his bottom lip and looked down at the empty bottle in his hand not really wanting to look up to the man he could feel staring at him. “Dean, if you need to get back...” Dean smiled then finally looked up at him.  
“No, I'll find her later. She was nice and all, but I'm enjoying my time here.” _With you_ , went unspoken. He looked back to the lake.  
“Cassie, huh?” Dean just started laughing. “Yeah, man. Umm...Inias has been going on for months about her apparently. How he insisted that I meet her. Thought we would hit it off.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And did you? Hit it off?” He could feel those blue eyes again. 

“She's alright. I mean, maybe in another time.” He sighed. “If I'm being completely honest here...”  
“I would hope that you would be, Dean.” He looked over and they smiled at each other and Dean felt a twist in his gut. “Yeah, well, when you told me your name, it didn't really click, but then your sister called you Cassie, so until Inias introduced me to her, I thought it was you he was trying to hook me up with.” Castiel raised one eye brow and had a small crooked smile. “I'm not one to assume gender identification, but wouldn't you have noticed I was not female?” This had Dean laughing. 

“Oh, man, see that is the thing. Inias, never used pronouns. Always just said 'Cassie this.' and 'Cassie that.' and since I wasn't too overly interested I never noticed, especially since I was usually working.” Castiel just nodded. “And now?”  
Dean looked over at him and his head was tilted slightly to the side as he waited. “Now?”  
“Are you interested?” He held Dean's gaze making him wish his beer wasn't empty, he could really use a drink for the sudden dryness in his mouth. “Not in her.” His voice was quieter than he anticipated. He felt the heat creep into his cheeks and looked away breaking the intense eye contact. 

He felt a a warmth on the back of his hand that spread up his arm and into his chest. When he looked down and saw the back of Castiel's hand softly grazing his. He looked up and smiled into those blue eyes that seemed to shine in the sunset. “Forgive me if I am too forward here, Dean, but would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening? Perhaps a movie if we feel up to it?” 

Even if Dean had tried he wouldn't have been able to stop the smile that broke out over his face. “Not too forward at all, Cas. I would like nothing more.” the smile that Castiel gave him finished warming the rest of his body. Leaving their hands knuckle to knuckle he twined their fingers together and gave a little squeeze.

As they watched the sun set, with Castiel's warm fingers around his, Dean couldn't help but think that this was one of the most pleasant mix ups he has ever made.


End file.
